conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mestian
General information Mestian (natively Mástā) is the language of the dragon-herding peoples in the central lowlands and on the Dragonforge. It is part of the lowlands Sprachbund. Speaking from a mixed diachronic and synchronic point of view, Mestian is a heavily fusional language descended from a heavily agglutinating stage. Many of the previously agglutinative components of the now-fusional morphemes are still vaguely evident and partially identifiable, although many have long since merged beyond transparency. Its tonal system descends from a mixture of stress accent and the disappearance of /*h/: most dipping long vowels come from a vowel that was lengthened by the loss of that /*h/. Phonology 'Consonants' 'Vowels' Mestian features distinctive stress and a pitch accent system: short vowels can either be stressed, marked with an acute accent such as in <''ú''>, or unstressed (unmarked), while long vowels can have either a peaking or dipping intonation when stressed. Dipping is marked with a tilde diacritic, such as <''ũ''>, and peaking is marked with a circumflex, such as <''û''>. The dipping and peaking diacritics replace the macron of long vowels. Phonotactics Nominals The category of nominals in Mestian includes nouns, pronouns and adjectives. 'Nouns' Mestian has a moderately complex fusional noun system that distinguishes ten cases and three numbers. Mestian nouns are grouped based on their declension patterns -- the suffixes they take -- and their accentual paradigms -- how their accent shifts when they inflect. They have five genders: ignic, aquatic, animate, inanimate and neuter. The division into these gender classes is largely arbitrary. The ten cases of Mestian are: *'Nominative' *'Accusative' *'Partitive' *'Possessive¹' (inalienable) *'Possessive²' (alienable) *'Dative' *'Vocative' *'Commitative' *'Lative' *'Locative' 'Accentuation Patterns' Nouns generally fit into one of four large accentual patterns: *Short **'Mobile' -- most frequent **'Static' -- very rare *Long **'Mobile' -- common **'Static' -- slightly uncommon While each of the patterns has its irregularities, the most common type of motion is relocation of stress in the direction of extension when the stem gets extended. Mobile long nouns generally either leave behind a long vowel upon relocation (either tone) or geminate the following consonant (only dipping). Static-stressed short nouns are overwhelmingly those that have a stressed short vowel followed by an unstressed long vowel: stress in these cases doesn't shift to the long vowel. Many long nouns occasionally change their tone between paradigms. '(I) A-Stems' Mestian a-stems make up the first declension class in the language. By definition they are nouns with an <''-a''> in the nominative, optionally followed by a single consonant. A-stems can be in any of the five genders. The declension class has two subtypes: *'Hard a-stems' -- ending in a hard consonant followed by <''-a''> *'Soft a-stems' -- ending in any one of {š ž tš dž j} followed by <''-a''> The two subtypes differ minimally in the suffixes they take. The three main suffix classes are: *''a-class'' *''as-class'' *''an-class'' The as-class nouns merge the nominative and accusative singulars and plurals, while an-class nouns merge the nominative and commitative cases in all numbers. The most common accentuation patterns of the a-stems are the short mobile-stressed nouns that make up the bulk of its lexical mass, as well as both mobile-stressed and static-stressed long nouns. Neuter and inanimate nouns merge the two possessive cases. An example aquatic a-class noun -- pírka, pirkássa (fish, aqu): An example inanimate a-class noun: rhýka, rhykássa (pebble, ina): An example animate an-class noun: itáran, itarássa (swan, ani): An example ignic as-class noun: apákas, apakássa (breath, ign): '(II) UR-Stems' Mestian ur-stems make up the second declension class in the language. They are nouns that end in <''-ur''> in the nominative. They are most often ignic, inanimate or neuter. They do not have subclasses. Neuter and inanimate nouns merge the two possessive cases. An example ignic noun: ĩkur, ikkússa (snake, ign): An example neuter noun: âghur, āghússa (egg/ovum, neu): '(III) Ā-Stems' Mestian ā-stems make up the third declension class in the language. They are nouns that end in <''-ā''> in the nominative, and are almost exclusively neuter. All nouns of the class merge the two possessive cases, regardless of gender. The ā-stems come in two subclasses: *''regular-class'' *''džā-class'' The džā-class category specifically includes abstract nouns derived from adjectives using the derivational <''-džā''> suffix. These nouns have their own unique declension that doesn't quite line up with the regular declension of this declension class, although similarities are too great to be ignored. An example regular neuter noun: qásā, qasášša (sound, neu): An example regular neuter noun (different stress paradigm): elétā, elétašša (table knife, neu): An example džā-class neuter noun: tándžā, tandžâšša tán(es)-džā (tension, neu): '(IV) Ę/Ą-Stems' The fourth declension superclass in Mestian includes nouns that end in the vowels <-''ę''> and <''-ą''>. The super-class has two paradigms, corresponding to the endings, that have parallels in declension and are close enough to be grouped into one category. An example ę-stem aquatic noun: ýšpę, yšpímmę (tadpole, aqu): An example ą-stem animate noun: óllą, ollímmą (sky, ani): '(V) Ū/Ī-Stems' The fifth Mestian declension class includes nouns that end in the vowels <-''ū''> and <-''ī''>. The two endings do not actually cause a difference in inflection: the only difference is that nouns respectively take <-''u''-> and <-''i''-> as thematic vowels. An example ū-stem aquatic noun: dásū, dasúššą (blackfish, aqu): An example ī-stem inanimate noun: akãkī, akakkíššą (revelation, ina): '(VI) Nasal Stems' Mestian nasal stems are nouns that end in any of {m n ŋ}, preceded by either a vowel or a single consonant. The category systematically includes nouns ending in <-''an''> as standard members; many of these overlap with a-stems that end in <-''an''>. A good number of these nouns are slightly irregular in unpredictable and uncategorisable ways. An example ignic noun: trąkún, trąkúnnu (small dragon, ign): An example animate noun: awãraŋ, awarhúnnu (muscle fibre, ani): '(VII) L-Stems' Mestian l-stems are nouns that end in <-''l''> in the nominative; many of them are irregular and have complex stem alternations. An example l-stem animate noun: tâlhęl, tąllêlle (blink, ani): '(VIII) Alveopalatal Stems' Mendian alveopalatal stems are nouns that end in an alveopalatal consonant in the nominative, namely one of {š ž tš dž}. An example alveopalatal-stem inanimate noun: béč, béčella (boulder, ina): '(IX) Consonantal Stems' Mestian consonantal stems are generically nouns that end in consonants other than {m n ŋ l š ž tš dž}, while also excluding those that end in <-''ur''> (but not nouns that generically end in <-''r''> preceded by another vowel). Example consonant-stem animate noun: dârab, dârabašša (fowl, ani): 'Pronouns' The pronominal system of Mestian only has dedicated pronouns for first and second persons; third person pronouns as such don't quite exist as their role is taken up by demonstratives that all have full declensions. 'First and Second Persons' Both the first and second person pronouns in Mestian have emphatic and unstressed forms for all case-number combinations. The first person pronoun lacks a vocative (due to semantics), and both persons lack the possessive cases, compensating with dedicated possessive pronouns. The first person pronoun is: The second person pronoun is: 'Third Person' The third person pronominal system is more open: all the pronoun types follow one declension pattern. The proximate pronoun dínaj (this one) serves as a good example: All other third person pronouns decline the same. Some common ones: *'dívaj' -- that one (that you can see) *'kévaj' -- that one (that you cannot see) *'kénaj' -- this one (that you cannot see) *'âssaj' -- the previously mentioned one *'ŷlaj' -- the same one The third person pronouns all take a gender determiner that depends on the gender of that which they refer to. These determiners aren't added when people are referred to. The determiners are: These determiners cause stress shift and are attached directly onto the inflected pronoun. Verbs As the concept of clear-cut morphemes is a bit more loose in Mestian verbs, this section is divided into a theoretical and practical section. This is due to the complex morphophonological alternations that exist between morphemes, that's evolved out of a highly agglutinative and isolating system. 'Theory' Mestian verbs are quite complex: they inflect for person of multiple arguments, aspect, telicity, tense and mood. They can take on multiple sequential clitics that further narrow their meaning and extract diverse additional semantic information. 'Verb Shapes' All Mestian verbs follow a basic shape pattern that determines the order of their morphemes. A full Mestian verb consists of the following components: These are, in order: *' ' -- preverb; usually prefix or postposition *' ' -- Slot A, one of the two slots for personal agreement *' ' -- the root of the verb *' ' -- the verb's morphosemantic characteristic suffix; can contain more than one such suffix *' ' -- Slot B, the other of the two slots for personal agreement *' ' -- the inflection suffix slot 'Person Agreement' The verbs can take four different kinds of personal agreement affixes, grouped into two groups: *'Primary' **'Nominative' agreement affixes *'Secondary' **'Accusative' agreement affixes **'Partitive' agreement affixes **'Oblique' agreement affixes The positioning of the affixes is complex: there is a strong tendency for the primary affix to be in Slot B, while the secondary affixes are more closely bound to Slot A. Their position is mostly conditioned by grammatical voice. Both the primary and secondary affixes have four persons and three numbers. These are: *Persons *#First person (speaker) *#Second person (addressee) *#Third person proximate (prominent) *#Third person obviate (sidelined) *Numbers *#Singluar *#Dual *#Plural 'Mood and Modality' Mestian modality is primarily dependent on modal affixes and mood. It makes a distinction between three classes of moods: #Realis moods #*'Indicative' #*'Gnomic' #Irrealis moods #*'Subjunctive' #*'Volitive' #*'Potential' #*'Interrogative' #Deontic moods #*'Imperative' #*'Hortative' #*'Permissive' Mood, polarity and tense are inflected together with the same affix. Some moods have different behaviours in the negative: these are primarily the prohibitive (from the permissive) and imprecative (from the hortative). Not all mood-tense combinations exist. 'Aspect and Telicity' Aspect and telicity are closely connected in Mestian. The combinations of telicity and aspect are: #'Telic' #*'Inchoative' #*'Momentane' #*'Delimitative' #*'Terminative' #*'Iterative' #'Atelic' #*'Defective' #*'Momentane' #*'Progressive' #*'Frequentative' The aspect combinations line up fairly evenly: Aspects are either an inherent property of the root or are marked in the morphosemantic suffix slot. 'Voice' Mestian verbs can have one of four (two simple and two 'augmented') voices: *Simple **'Active' **'Passive' *Augmented **Applicative (†') **'Mediopassive The applicative is extremely limited and generally no longer productive in the language; it exists in semantically shifted applicatives and similar fosilised constructions. The active and passive are generally indicated by order of person affixes, while the mediopassive requires a dummy pronoun (remnant of older reflexive construction); applicatives used to be formed by infixation and reordering of person affixes, and these processes have by large been thoroughly irregularised. 'Tense' The Mestian tense system is deceptively simple: there are only three tense-like forms extant in the language, alongside a few fossilised remnants: *'Present' *'Nonpresent' *'Timeless' *Telic **Present Telic (†''') **Future Telic (†') *Future ('†') The telic tenses remain in a few verbs and are generally unproductive. The future is mostly preserved in hortatives. The present and nonpresent are the primary temporal distinctions in the language; the nonpresent is the result of the merger of the future and an unattested past tense. The timeless is a tensified aorist that doesn't encode temporal information as such. Tenses are usually marked either by way of a morphosemantic suffix, or in the inflection slot. The distribution of tenses is closely linked to moods: 'Praxis''' The practical section of Mestian conjugation deals with the morphology of verbal inflectional morphemes. Syntax Mestian is very strongly a head-initial language, with the natural word order varying between VSO and VOS. Verbs always come first. in verb phrases, while noun phrases can have their heads be in almost any position amongst their modifiers, with a strong preference towards being initial. Vocabulary Mestian/Lexicon Example text Category:Languages See Also Mestian/Templates